Fairy Tail Broken Past
by Kurimzon
Summary: When the past meets the present, what is the outcome of the future? Secrets are unveiled, worlds are shattered, and darkness that once was hidden is brought forth into the light. Follow Team Natsu and Fairy Tail as they uncover pieces of the past they never knew existed, and a secret so dark, no one would have thought possible. (Many Characters within the story!)
1. STORY UPDATE IMPORTANT PLS READ

**STORY UPDATE (10/18/2014)**

Wassup everyone! Kurimzon here with an update on Fairy Tail: Broken Past. Lets get right to it!

Alright, so first off, Chapters 1 & 2 are under rewriting! I'm not changing them completely, just adding and subtracting key points that I feel are needed within in them respectively! If you want to read them right now, go ahead and feel free, but **I might** take them down soon, just so that the new edited chapters aren't too underwhelming.

Second, Chapters 3 and 4 are complete, but will hold on release until 1 and 2 are fully edited! (Just in case changes need to be made to 3 & 4!)

Third, FT: Broken Past is in need of OC's! YAY! And rather of me thinking up of all of them myself, I thought "_Why not have the community involved_?!" **NOW THAT'S WHERE ALL OF YOU PEOPLE COME IN!** I am now accepting ideas for any OC's that you guys might have. **ANY IDEA IS WELCOMED, BUT MAKE SURE IT'S ORIGINAL! BE CREATIVE, BE IMAGINATIVE, THAT'S WHAT FF'S ARE FOR! **Below will be listed the requirements that are needed in order for your OC to be valid. I will look at everyone's don't worry! If yours happens to be chosen, I shall contact you, as well as put you in a credits page dedicated to all the people who made the story possible. Inbox me your ideas, or email them to me at **Kurimzonff (at symbol) gmail . com (no spaces!) ** with the **"Subject"** labeled as "**Fairy Tail OC"**. I know this community won't disappoint! Anyways, requirements are down below! 'Till Next Time!

-Kurimzon

**OC REQUIREMENTS FOR FT: BROKEN PAST**

**NAME (FULL & LAST IF POSSIBLE!):**

**AGE:**

**HEIGHT:**

**HAIR/EYE COLOR:**

**ATIRE/CLOTHING:**

**DESCRIPTION OF BODY:**

**MAGICAL POWER (BE CREATIVE ON THIS, BUT REASONABLE!):**

**LIKES/DISLIKES:**

**BRIEF BACKSTORY (2-3 SENTENCES IF POSSIBLE!):**

**BRIEF PERSONALITY DESCRIPTION (2-3 SENTENCES IF POSSIBLE!):**

**PET/FAMILIAR (IF YES, PLS PUT LITTLE DESCRIPTION):**

***WILL ADD MORE IF SOMETHING COMES TO MIND!***

**GOOD LUCK GUYS!**


	2. A Life of Somewhat Peace

"_I thought you said that we wouldn't do this!"_

"_That was then, and this is now, and right now, we don't have many choices left!"_

"_So we'll use a different choice."_

"_This is our last choice, we ran out of choices 5 seconds ago."_

"…_"_

"_Look whether you like it or not, we need them, and they're going to need us. I'm sending it in."_

"_This is going to end badly for all of us! You could get us all killed!"_

"_Guys, stop! Listen to you two argue like children! Send it in, and we'll work from there alright?"_

"…_Fine, send it in, but I swear…"_

"_Already did."_

* * *

"Today's such a slow day," Lucy said with a sigh.

Lucy Heartfilia sat at the bar helping Mirajane Strauss polish wine glasses. It was in the middle of the summer, and many of the other mages had gone out to relax due to the lack of jobs flowing in. Peace had been a rarity until recently, after the events of Tartaros, and many were happy to keep it that way. Others, like Lucy, however, were restless, yearning for something interesting to happen. The S-Class mage across from Lucy laughed and smiled.

"Well, on the bright side, you have a little alone time to yourself. I don't see why you have to spend it here."

"I'd rather spend it here with you than alone, everyone else is doing something," Lucy said with a little pout on her face.

Lucy was thinking of Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Wendy Marvell and Erza Scarlet. When she spoke to them, each one of them had something to do today. Erza was on some S-Class business with Laxus, Gildarts, and Master Makarov, so going with them was out of the question. Mira had been invited, but declined, stating that she would look after the guild. When she spoke to Gray, he had this pained look on his face, and said he promised Juvia that he would spend the day with her, so that option was a bust. Wendy and Carla were with the Connell's for the day, spending time with Asuka, and the horses, and she really didn't want to spend her day cleaning up any horse poop. Last but not least, Natsu. Lucy smiled at the thought of him.

"Oh, why so happy Lucy?"

"OH! Ahahahaha~, it's nothing, Mira!"

"Well, these glasses aren't gunna polishing themselves, y'know!"

"Sorry, sorry!"

Natsu Dragneel, Fairy Tail's number one hot head. They had been on countless journeys, and shared many adventures. He had actually invited her to go fishing with himself and Happy, but she declined, since she was no good at fishing whatsoever. He offered to teach her, but didn't want to slow them down, so he left without her.

"_And now I'm stuck here polishing stupid wine glasses! Not like it's a bad thing but..."_

Lucy got up from where she sat. "I think I'll go for a walk, get some fresh air. I'll be back later!"

"Wait, Lucy!" Lucy turned around. "I just have a small favor to ask. Lisanna wasn't able to pick up the mail today, she went out on a small mission with Elfman. I was wondering if on your way back, if you could pick it up for me?"

"Sure, no problem!"

"Thank you Lucy! Have fun!"

Lucy wandered onto the streets of Magnolia. The weather was perfect, nice and sunny with a slight breeze. The streets were full of happy individuals who were shopping, relaxing, and talking with each other.

"Wow~! I haven't seen Magnolia this relaxed in a long time!"

Fairy Tail had been the heart of all conflicts lately, and Magnolia would hardly escape unscathed a majority of the time, which made Lucy feel terrible. Now that everything had settled, it was nice to see care free people roaming the streets once more. Lucy eventually made her way into the nearby cake shop.

"Hello Lucy," the owner said with a smile. "What could I get for you today?"

"Mmmmm…how about one slice of chocolate cake please!"

"Make it three!"

Two familiar voices came from behind Lucy. She turned to see Gray, Natsu, and Happy.

"Gray, Natsu, Happy!" She was thrilled to see them all.

"Yo!"

"Hey!"

"Lucy!"

"Here you are, three pieces of chocolate cake!"

"Thank you!"

"Enjoy!"

Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Lucy all sat in a booth just outside the shop. The afternoon sun glistened high up in the clear, blue sky.

"You should've came with us Lucy! We caught a bunch of fish," Natsu said, a big grin on his face.

"Oh? What did you do with them all?"

"We threw'em back!"

"THEN THERE WAS REALLY NO POINT IN COMING THEN, IF YOU WE'RE JUST GONNA THROW THEM BACK ANYWAYS!"

Lucy gave out a sigh. "How about you, Gray? How'd it go?"

Gray didn't reply, his eyes focused on his cake.

"They did it~," Happy said with a snicker.

Gray instantly froze Happy and booted him into the sky.

"AAIYYEEEEE!"

"Tch." Gray sat back down. "Let's just say it went 'swimmingly'. Oh, Lucy, Mira said she had you run an errand for her?"

"Crap! The mail, I almost forgot!" Lucy got up and ran towards the post office. "I'll meet you guys back at the guild!"

"Hold on, Lucy," but Lucy had already disappeared around the corner. "Uhhh..." Gray turned towards Natsu, who slyly held up the mail in his hand.

* * *

"So…what you're saying is…you went to the cake shop without me…?"

Erza stood over Natsu and Gray, who were both cowering in the corner, terrified. Evening had fallen over the town and a majority of the guild members had returned, including Erza. Her anger had risen to an unimaginable level.

"S-S-She's mad."

"N-n-no kidding…IT WAS ALL NATSU'S FAULT!"

"Gray! You bastar—oh, Mira, I have something for you."

"Hmmm?" Natsu handed Mira the mail. "Thank you Natsu! Wait, if you have it, then where's…?"

"MIRAJANNE!"

Lucy burst through the front doors. She was exhausted and sweating heavily, which indicated she had done quite a bit of running. She bowed her head in apology.

"I'm so sorry Mirajane! I got distracted and lost track of time! I didn't mean to, I swear I'll…"

"Welcome back Lucy!"

Lucy looked up. She saw Natsu, smiling at her, and Mirajane, who held the mail in her hands.

"Mira, how'd you get the mail?"

"Oh, Natsu just gave it to me!"

"N-Natsu…gave it…to…you..?" Lucy's head turned to face Natsu, her eyes darkening, her face showing zero emotion. "Natsu gave it…to you?" She began to slowly approach him.

"H-h-hey, Lucy, you're acting strange, you o-ok?" Natsu slowly back away from the approaching Lucy, who had grabbed a knife from a nearby table. "Lucy, y-y-you gunna put that down, ahahahah, Lucy?!"

"I'll…kill…you…!"

Natsu turned and ran…into something hard, and smashed his face. He look up, and saw Erza, swords in hand.

"Bastard, I'm not done with you yet! You didn't even bring me a piece of cake! Prepare yourself!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorryyy~!" Natsu ran throughout the guild, with Lucy and Erza closely behind, weapons in tow, shouting death threats at him.

"Jeez, with us here, I don't think there will be ever be peace and quiet." Gray sat at the bar, proceeding to drink a beverage. "I just don't ever see that happening."

Mira laughed. "Well, it's what makes Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail." she said as shuffled through the mail. "With so many different personalities, and so many unique people, you could really never have a boring day here!"

"I agree!"

Gray was approached my Wendy and Carla. Wendy sat at the bar next to Gray, smiling.

"I mean, ever since I joined, I've never had a boring day here, it's always been full of fun, adventure, and excitement! I've never once regretted joining, and I don't think I ever will!"

"Well said Wendy! Oh, Gray, there's some mail here for you. Actually, it's addressed to Team Natsu."

"Oh?" Gray took the letter from Mirajane. He looked it over. It was rustic, dirty almost. The paper was extremely fragile, the page burnt, however, the writing was extremely beautiful, and clean. "Hey, idiots!" Gray turned around to see Lucy and Erza standing over a battered Natsu.

"WHAT WAS THAT GRAY?!" Erza's eyes locked with Gray's, sending him the clear message that he better choose his next words very carefully.

Chills shot down his spine. "Get over here, we got mail."

"Mail?"

Erza and Lucy walked over, with Natsu limping behind.

"You guys…are so cruel…" Natsu moaned.

"What's it say," Lucy asked.

"Dunno, but the writing is goddanm pretty."

"Well, open it."

Gray opened the letter. Inside was a really short message written with the identical elegant hand writing.

'_Dear Fairy Tail,_

_ We require the assistance of your guild and the stated specific members; Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, and Gray Fullbelly. Please send them to Caelum, the country of the Sky.'_

"I'm listed before Gray," Happy yelled excitedly.

Gray froze Happy in a thick ball of ice, and threw it through the roof of the guild.

"WHO SAID YOU COULD COME BACK!? WHY AM IN LISTED LAST IN THIS LETTER, AND WHY IS MY NAME FULLBELLY!? DANM WHOEVER WROTE THIS LETTER IS GOING TO PAY!"

"AHAHAHAHAHA! FULLBELLY!" Natsu was on the floor, rolling with laughter. Gray kicked him across the guild.

"Stupid idiot," Gray scoffed.

"What was that Gray," Natsu asked as he got up. "That really stung, y'know."

"And what are you going to do about it, flaming firetard?"

"Tough words, for a stupid ice cube."

"Now you've crossed the line, Natsu! Get over here!"

As they fought in the background, Erza grabbed the letter and re-read it.

"Caelum…The country of the sky..."

"It's a country run by mercenary guilds."

Master Makarov approached the bar, drink in hand. "Caelum is a place where the good nor, bad have total dominance, it's considered neutral. After the overthrow of their dictator, mercenary guilds have popped up to either cause trouble, or to serve the citizens. You're heading into a vague territory, you sure you want to go?"

"Of course," Lucy exclaimed. "We've never turned down a request before!"

"Hmm, alright then! Natsu! Gray!"

"_Karyū no Hōkō!"_

"_Aisu Meiku: Aisu Kyanon!"_

Lucy watched in shock as Makarov extended his fists and slam both Natsu and Gray down, knocking the wind out of them.

"Now, I want both of you to clean this mess you made, or I will personally make sure you both won't live to see your mission tomorrow. Do I make myself clear," Makarov asked, his face pulsing with anger.

They both gulped. "Y-y-yes m-master!"

"Good," and he let them free.

"Bastard…" Natsu said as he got up.

"Retard…" Gray taunted in return.

* * *

"Something isn't right about this request."

Erza, Wendy, Lucy, Carla, Happy, Natsu, and Gray had boarded a boat headed for Caelum. The country lay south-east of Fiore, and was only a short boat ride away. Erza looked at the short message that was written on the piece of paper they had received the previous night.

Wendy looked at her. "What do you mean Erza?"

"Well, take a look. The page has been scrubbed with dirt, it's not old fashioned. It was also burned over a fire," she said, pointing out the burn marks, "Letters are written with magic, and the way to hide the identity of who wrote the letter, is by burning the page the message was written on. Even so, I should be able to sense just a little magic left, because burning isn't really 100% thorough, but I can't sense anything. Someone took extreme measures to hide their identity."

"Oh…well, I'm sure they had a perfect reason to do something like this."

"Yea, or it's a trap we're walking into," piped Carla.

"_They're both right," _Erza thought, _"But this writing, it looks…familiar…"_

"Uuughhhh…"

Erza turned to see a movement sick Natsu lurched over the side of the boat. She let out a deep sigh.

"Someone…save…me."

"I'm sorry Natsu, but it looks like my _Toroia_ doesn't work on you anymore," Wendy said sadly. "We're almost there though, I can see buildings in the distance!"

"About time," said Gray as he emerged from the cabins, his shirt no longer present, "Tired of hearing Natsu moaning."

"Just wait 'till we get on land…Gray…"

"By the way, Gray, where's Lucy," Wendy asked.

"She's getting changed, she should be here any moment."

"Good," said Erza "Because we're here."

* * *

The boat docked arrived at the town's dock. With heavy breathing, Natsu leapt off the boat, and kissed the ground. Erza, Lucy, Gray, Wendy, Happy and Carla followed behind.

"Yes," Natsu yelled in between kisses, "Solid ground! Now Gray…"

Erza hit Natsu over the head. "Shut up for a second."

"Owowowowowow…why you do you have to hit me?!"

"Shut up!"

"Something's not right," Gray stated, "It's too quiet…Where are all the people?"

The dock was loaded with boats of various sizes, but not one person was in sight. The area was eerily quiet, the sound of the waves splashing up against the pier being the only audible sound. They headed deeper into the town, hoping to find someone who could help them, but the closer they got to the center, the more abandoned the town looked. Lucy looked at the buildings that lined the edge of deserted street. Most of them had boarded windows, broken down doors, or missing walls.

"It looks like no one has been here in a while," she observed.

Erza turned to face the group. "We're running outta time. We gotta split up and see if we can find anything."

Without anyone noticing, someone had wandered up behind Natsu. Erza was the first to notice.

"WATCH OUT, NATSU!"

In the spur of the moment, Natsu swung around, and with his fiery fist, punched the person in the stomach, sending them flying. They crashed into one of the nearby broken houses, sending dust and debris into the air. The group walked over to where the individual lay, hoping to identify the individual. When the dust settled, their faces became struck with horror.

"What?!"

"No…"

"It's not possible…"

Lucy covered her mouth in shock. "Oh my God…!"

Natsu fell to his knees, his body trembling. "N-no…please no…please don't let it be true."

There, lying in the debris, with a hole in her stomach, was Lisanna Strauss.

* * *

**BAMM! First Chapter Complete! I would love to hear everyone's opinion, and their thoughts on the story. What I could improve on, what is needed, what is missing, all that kinds of stuff! Second Chapter to release soon!**


	3. Caelum

**Chapter 2**

**Caelum**

"We're nearly there!"

The sounds of the forest echoed as the group dashed over the mossy earth.

"I still say this is a waste of time…"

"Quit it, Mei. Ryo's already made up his mind about this."

"And you agree with him!? Do you really think that his is going to work flawlessly?"

"I never said that! All I said was that Ryo is convinced it will!"

"Then maybe you should tell me what you think then about this failure of a plan we have!"

"You talk too much Mei."

"And you talk too little, Kro! Why am I the only person who has said what I feel about this whole thing?! Don't you guys care about what happens to each other? Besides, out of all of us, you say jack shit Kro! All you do is judge! You never saying anything helpful!"

"That's enough!"

"Shut up, Shirou!"

The group stopped in their tracks. The forest sounds were replaced with dead silence.

"Calm down Mei."

"I said shut up! I thought when we formed this group that everyone was going to be treated equally, but," she pointed at Ryo, who was standing at the front, "lately, it's been Ryo being the leader, and the rest of us following him like dogs!"

"Mei, it's not like that."

"It's stupid really," she said with a chuckle, "that you all really think that joining up with some third rate mages will really help us with stopping Duroha." "Have you forgotten what he is, Ryo? He will kill every single one of us without a second thought, or has playing group leader made you lose your sanity?"

Ryo looked at her and said nothing. A gust of wind blew through the forest, rustling the leaves atop the tress. They stared at each other, their eyes locked.

"We're going to be late, let's keep moving."

Ryo turned his back on Mei, and began walking in the direction of the town. The others followed close behind. Mei clenched her teeth and hands in frustration.

"And what if I don't want to?"

They stopped. They all turned to face Mei, her face fuming.

"Mei…"

"No! I'm done following! You all know as well as I do that this plan has no chance of succeeding! Why should I die for something so stupid?!"

"Then stay here," Kro said, "You're just a burden to all of us."

"A BURDEN," Mei yelled, "I'M THE BURDEN?! I SHOULD'VE LEFT YOU TO ROT WITH THE REST OF THEM, KRO! YOU WOULD'VE BEEN MORE USEFUL DEAD THEN YOU ARE RIGHT NOW! YOU DO NOTHING FOR US! ALL YOU DO IS TELL OTHERS WHAT TO DO, BUT YOU NEVER DO ANYTHING YOURSELF! YOU ARE THE MOST PATHETIC, USELESS PERSON, ALIVE!"

Mei's words pierced the air as if they had been blasted through a microphone. The air was thick with tension as her words echoed in the distance. Yumi, Shirou, and Ryo, looked at Mei, stunned by her words. No one moved. Ryo spotted Kro subtly placing his hand on the hilt of his blade.

"Don't do it. This is not what we came here to do..."

"Burn in Hell, Kro."

"Mei!"

Kro dashed towards her at a blinding speed, his blade drawn from its sheath.

"_Shit!_"

Mei was surprised, she had forgotten how fast Kro really was. She teleported away, just as his blade slashed at where she once stood. She created enough distance between them, and began casting a wall of magic circles, but Kro was closing the distance fast. He was now just a couple of feet from Mei, his sword glowing a majestic blue.

"_Mugendai Zangeki!_" (Infinity Slash!)

"_Yoen!_" (Burning Embers!)

A barrage of flame and fire missiles emitted from the magic circles, just as Kro began swinging his sword rapidly, emitting thousands of slashes. Mei duplicated the missiles, outnumbering the cuts a thousand to one. Spell and spell met, creating an enormous explosion. Mei watched as her _Yoen_ soon began to overwhelm Kro. His attacks were coming out sluggish, and he was beginning to slow down. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a storm of arrows flying at incredible speed, approaching her. She quickly teleported out of the path of the arrows. They hit the magic circles emitting her spell, destroying them. Dust and dirt was thrown into the air. The birds of the forest scrambled to the safety of the sky, not wanting to do with anything happening below. When the dust settled, the once perfect mossy forest floor was now covered in craters and holes.

"Don't move," Shirou said, pointing his weapon at her.

She raised her hands in the air reluctantly.

"That was not necessary, Mei," Yumi said. She stepped into Mei's view, her weapon armed.

"He attacked me first! He didn't have to, but he did!"

"I mean what you said was uncalled for." Yumi lowered her weapon, and turned to the people behind her. "You guys ok?"

Ryo and Kro walked out from behind Yumi, entering Mei's view.

"We're fine. Let's go, they might have already arrived."

Shirou lowered his gun and walked past Mei, who watched the group move on ahead from afar. A tinge of frustration burned in Mei. Clearly, no one understood her. Her voice had been lost with her group. She walked after them, knowing full well that this effort was going to result in nothing.

* * *

Natsu was on his hands and knees, fighting back the tears that were forcing their way to his eyes. He tried his hardest not to cry, but eventually, the soft _"plop"_ of the tears hitting the stone ground could be heard. Happy walked over to her bloody corpse. He sat near it, his ears drooped, his tail flattening against the ground.

"Lisanna…"

Gray, Wendy, Lucy, Carla, and Erza watched in silence. The sun had risen high up into the sky ever since they had docked at Caelum's pier. Time seemed to drag on, seconds into minutes, minutes into hours as they just stared at the body before them, unable to understand how something like this could happen.

"That isn't Lisanna."

Everyone turned to face Erza who walked over to the body, sword in hand. She brought it up to the throat of the body, and looked and Natsu and Happy.

"If you don't believe me, stop me, and we all go back to the guild with Lisanna. Otherwise, let me prove it to you."

No one attempted to stop her. She nodded, and swiftly cut through the neck, severing the head from the body. The separated corpse began to dissolve, quickly turning into a black acid form. Natsu and the rest watched, astonished.

"I saw Lisanna return with Elfman late last night," she said as she put away her sword. "Unless Master had a reason to send them both with us, he would've said something before we left."

"But…this scent…the blood…?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. Characteristics like those cannot be easily copied, even with magic. To copy those perfectly is nearly…"

"G-Guys!"

Everyone turned to Lucy, and an ooze dripping figure shuffling towards them. It had the distinguishable physical characteristics of a human. Very faint muffled noises could be heard from the creature as it approached them.

"W-What is that?"

"Whatever it is, it's not friendly," Gray said.

The ooze humanoid continued its slow shuffle towards them, moaning all the way. Erza watched with caution, ready to strike the creature down the moment it did something different. As it got closer, she noticed that the ooze dripping from it made a hissing noise as it hit the ground.

"_Acid…?_"

All of a sudden, the thing went from its slow hobble, into a full blow sprint. It ran towards Lucy, the closest target.

"It's fast!"

"Watch out Lucy!"

"I got this! Open, Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!"

In a flash of bright light, the muscular cow appeared, axe in hand.

"You can't Lucy! That thing is acidic! It'll tear right through him!"

"Seriously?!"

"_Tenryū no Hōkō_!"

A hurricane of air rushed past Lucy, and slammed right into the acid monster. It was thrown into a wall, where it hit with a _splat!_ The acid from its body burned a hole in the place it had hit.

"Nice one!"

"Thank You Wendy!"

"Mmm," she said with a smile.

"We've been attacked twice, and we don't have a clue what these things are," Gray said, kicking the pile of black sludge that was once the corpse of Lisanna. "What is this place?"

"Something tells me that this isn't the last of it," Erza said.

A loud explosion was heard in the distance. Everyone turned in the direction, as the birds of the nearby forest clotted the sky above. The earth beneath them began shaking violently. The team struggled to stay on their feet as the power of the tremors increased.

"What the hell?!"

"Careful," Erza yelled.

The ground continued to rumble and shake. Cracks began to form, creating deep and bottomless craters. Buildings had begun to fall to the ground, the earthquakes ruining their foundations. After what seemed forever, the quakes had begun to settle, and eventually, stopped.

"Is it over," Lucy asked as she looked around.

"T-Think so," Wendy said, her voice a little shaky.

"Not yet," Gray said, "Something's coming…"

Right above their heads, a portal of some kind had opened. They watched, waiting for something, or someone to come through. A woman stepped out from the space. She closed the portal behind her, and jumped to the ground. Erza observed the newcomer. Her figure was nice and slim, suggesting she was agile. She had silky, dark hair that flowed to her waist. Her garments were a purple hue, revealing her chest, and parts of the stomach region. She wore boots with stockings, and gloves that went up to her mid bicep. She looked at each of the Fairy Tail members.

"Nice body~," Taurus whispered.

"Why are you still here," Lucy whispered back, and she closed his gate.

"Who are you?"

She looked at Natsu. They're gazes met, locked, until she spoke.

"Who I am shouldn't matter to you, and equally, who you all are doesn't matter to me. What I do know is that none of you are from here, and I suggest you all go back to where you came from."

"Not happening."

Her focus shifted to Gray.

"We're here on a job," Gray said, "And until we meet our client, we can't leave."

"Aye!"

"If I were you, I'd drop anything to do with Caelum," she spoke in a harsh tone. "This part of Earthland has had no visitors for over a decade. It's been cut off, isolated, from the rest of the world. No one knows what goes on in here, and no one has dared to try and find out. Just leave now, and pretend you never received any request."

"You're really against us staying here," Erza said, "Why?"

"I've been on this part of land for most of my life and even I don't know all of its secrets."

"So then maybe you can tell us the stuff you do know," Lucy piped up, "Please?"

She looked at Lucy. She turned around and began walking away.

"You should just leave."

"You're really underestimating us, lady," Natsu said. "We're not just some visitors, we're from a guild in Fiore."

"Oh?"

The lady stopped and turned to face the group once more. "Just because you're from a guild doesn't mean you have to accept the request. You should have turned it down."

"Then that wouldn't have been very guild like," Natsu laughed.

Lucy could tell that Natsu was beginning to get on the person's nerves, the irritation showing on her face, her fists clenched. Then again, she was talking to Natsu. Backing down to him was like losing. He couldn't accept it, nor could he say no.

"Could you tell us one thing," Carla asked.

She gave no answer, so Carla continued.

"Ever since we got here, we've seen no other signs of life from this town. Where are the people that live in this town?"

No immediate answer. She was looking past them, as if she didn't hear the question. Clouds began to form in the sky, blocking out some of the sunlight. No one spoke for a short period of time.

"Uhhmm…"

"Killed or captured by the mercenary guilds that occupy Caelum," she said. "Now I suggest you leave, before the same thing happens to you."

"It won't happen to us. We're not just some any run-of-the-mill guild," Natsu said. "We're from the strongest guild in Fiore!"

"Strongest guild in Fiore huh? And what guild might that be?"

"Huhh," Natsu said, sounding surprised. "We're from Fairy Tail!"

A look of shock took on the girl's face.

"Fairy…Tail…?"

Erza noticed something had changed in the girl. Her physical appearance, tightened, as if someone had squeezed her. She went from being uninterested, to being surprised to hear what guild they were from. Was this place really that cut off from society?

"Hmmm? So you have heard of us?"

"Are you all really…Fairy Tail…?"

"Yea," he said smiling. He flexed his right arm. "Here's our mark!"

She looked at the mark on his right shoulder, her eyes wide.

"So it's really…Fairy…Tail," she said.

All of a sudden, she put one hand on her face, and began laughing. She laughed, and laughed, and laughed. Everyone looked at her, as if she had gone crazy. Natsu seemed slightly annoyed that his guild mark almost seemed like a joke to her. Tears had begun falling from her eyes.

"What's so funny!?"

"Ahahaha…please forgive me," she said, wiping the tears from her face, her laughter calming down. "It's just that I was planning to go to Fairy Tail, but instead, Fairy Tail comes to me," and she started laughing again.

Everyone looked at each other, confused. No one could find the joke in her words, or what so funny to her.

"Why were you going to go to Fairy Tail," Erza asked.

The woman stopped laughing. She looked at them, her eyes void of sanity.

"You want to know why? This is why!"

"What?"

Suddenly, Natsu began levitating into the air. He tried to move, but found his limbs had been bound by some kind of spell. He rose slowly, until he was a couple of feet off the ground.

"Hey!"

"Put him down!"

"What is this!?"

She smiled at him. "It's not over yet."

Something sharp had cut him. Natsu looked down to see a cut had formed on his leg. He gasped as an attack hit him in the stomach. He raised his head to see his opponent. Nothing was there. He couldn't see his attacker, or where the hits were coming from. The attacks started becoming faster, and more violent, punching and slashing Natsu's entire body.

"AAAUUGHHHH!"

"Natsu!"

"Bastard" Gray yelled. "_Aisu Meiku_…"

"Move, and I'll kill him instantly!"

Gray stopped, and cancelled the spell. "Tch!"

Her head went back, and she laughed. Her laughs matched the agonizing screams of Natsu as he was continually battered. She was insane. She was _enjoying_ this. She stopped her laughter, and looked at the members in front of her.

"Ever since that day, I promised myself to get revenge on Fairy Tail for what they did to the people I loved," she said sinisterly. "I promised to kill every last Fairy until the guild ran red with blood. They would regret trying to kill me, and now, they'll regret the decision allowing me to live!"

"W-What are you talking about," Lucy yelled above the screams.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" She dropped Natsu from where he hang, crashing into the ground below.

"Natsu!"

Wendy ran up to him, and was horrified at what she saw. He was beaten to the point of unconsciousness. Gashes of various sizes covered his entire body. Big spots of red and purple covered his abdomen section. His legs were sliced in key places, rendering him unable to walk. His left arm was twisted in a way that shouldn't be possible, but it was his right shoulder that was the worst of all. His shoulder was broken, slashed, and bloodied to a severe degree. His Fairy Tail mark was all but invisible, covered in marks made by her attacks. The sight was horrendous. Wendy fell to her hands and knees, and hurled.

"Wendy," Carla cried out.

"I-I'm fine," she said, wiping the spittle from her mouth. She turned to the woman, who was smiling at the sight. "Why?! We didn't do anything to you!"

"You may not have done anything to me," she said with a sneer, "But no one from that guild is innocent! I will kill every single one of you Fairies!"

She cast a magic circle om a magic circle on the ground. A pool of sludge had covered the entire circle bubbling and spewing gas. Hundreds of acid humanoids rose from the pool, their moans filled with dread.

"Those things…!"

"So, you've met them already." She smiled. "You should have taken my advice, and left while you had the chance. Now, you'll die a slow and painful death here, paying for the sins committed by Fairy Tail!"

* * *

**2nd Chapter Complete! Very sorry it took so long for an update, life is just full of poo I have to prioritize before FF, but I'll try and make the next update ASAP! As always, your Comments and Critics and Concerns are welcomed! You guys make me a better writer, which helps me put out better content! Anyways, til' next update! Ciao!**


End file.
